Nouvelle Lune
by YulDwin
Summary: Meyrilhuane, jeune Sylverin promise à devenir Enfant de la Lune, est touchée par une malédiction qui réduit à néant sa destiné. Bannie de son clan, elle erre plusieurs années à la recherche d'un moyen de contrer ce Mal qui la ronge. C'est alors qu'une nuit, elle rêve d'un groupe de quatre Aventuriers, accompagné d'un Fils de l'Ombre.
1. La Légende de la Forêt au Coeur d'Argent

MeoW à toutes et tous !

Pour celles et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Yul'Dwin (ou Yul'D pour les intimes), grande Maîtresse incontestable et incontestée de la Communauté du Miaou, fournisseuse officieuse d'ondes anti-échecs critiques et auteur à mes heures perdues.

Je m'essaie pour la première fois à l'Univers Aventures, donc j'espère que cette fiction qui germe depuis plus d'un mois (si ce n'est deux) dans mon esprit saura vous charmer.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à notre MeuJeu préféré Mahyar Shakeri ; les personnages Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, Théo Silverberg et Shinddha Kory sont la propriété de leur joueurs respectifs (Krayn, Bob Lenon, Fred  & Seb du Grenier) ; la Web-émission est le fruit du travail commun de toute cette équipe, sans oublier leur techniciens, et sa diffusion revient à la chaîne Youtube Bazar du Grenier.

 **Genre :** Mystery – Action – Drama (Enfin je pense, pour le moment)

 **Résumé :** Meyrilhuane est une jeune Sylverin (prononcer Silveurine) promise à devenir Enfant de la Lune, un statut plus que respecté au sein de son peuple. Mais le jour même de son sacrement, avant la cérémonie nocturne, elle est touchée par une malédiction qui réduit à néant sa destiné. Bannie de son clan, elle erre plusieurs années à la recherche d'un moyen de contrer ce Mal qui la ronge, sans succès. C'est alors qu'une nuit, elle rêve d'un groupe de quatre Aventuriers, accompagné d'un Fils de l'Ombre. Persuadée qu'il s'agit là d'un signe, elle se met en quête de retrouver ceux qui semblent avoir la clé de son propre mystère.

 **Avertissement :** il se peut qu'il y ait de la violence lors de certaines scènes, ainsi que quelques passages olé-olé, mais rien de bien méchant.

A noter que l'histoire se passe pendant la Saison 2 d'Aventures, sous forme d'une projection alternative. Donc attention : SPOILERS INSIDE ! ! ! Cela reprendra donc certains éléments de la saison en cours, mais en évincera d'autres pour des soucis de cohérence.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le personnage central de cette fiction est Meyrilhuane. De ce fait, cette histoire sera découpée en plusieurs parties, composées chacune de chapitres, dont la première introduira la jeune Sylverin, son peuple, leur coutumes, etc… Nos aventuriers apparaîtront dès la deuxième partie, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.

Autre point, je tenterai de faire un parallèle entre narration romancée et intervention de la réalité, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vraie partie de JDR Aventures. Après, je ne promets pas le résultat.

* * *

 **Nouvelle Lune**

 _ **Partie I :**_ _Meyrilhuane_

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_** _La Légende de la Forêt au Cœur d'Argent._

 _Lien musical :_ watch?v=fPe717QqjCM

Il existe de nombreuses légendes dans les royaumes de l'Est. Mais la plus connue de toutes, celle qui se propage par delà les frontières, concerne la Forêt Ancestrale. Cela dit, si les rumeurs concernant ce mythe vont de bon train, on ne peut être totalement sûr de l'authenticité de ces dires. Mais pour autant que l'on sache, une version revient plus souvent que les autres. On peut donc se douter qu'il s'agit là de la légende originale. Mais comme pour toute légende, mieux vaut être prudent sur ce qu'elle renferme.

Elle raconte qu'il y aurait des millions d'années de cela, alors que le Cratère vivait ses premiers millénaires, une Etoile filante qui serait venue embrasser notre Lune. Disparaissant comme une voleuse, l'Etoile brisa le cœur de la Lune qui commençait à s'effondrer, au point d'en perdre quelques morceaux qui chutèrent en direction de la Terre. A cette époque, la première et unique forêt recouvrait la moitié est du Cratère. Elle protégeait en son sein quelques lacs, dont le plus grand se trouvait au cœur même de la forêt. Une nuit, bien qu'anéantie, la Lune brillait de son plus bel éclat qui se reflétait avec grâce et splendeur dans les eaux glacées du Grand Lac. C'est alors qu'une pluie de pierres de Lune, toutes aussi étincelantes les unes que les autres, s'abattit sur le lac et tous ses alentours. Les eaux devinrent de plus en plus lumineuses à mesure qu'elles engloutissaient ces cristaux lunaires. Tous les arbres sur plusieurs lieues à la ronde étaient recouverts d'une fine poussière d'argent qui scintillait sous l'éclat de la Lune, telle une nuée de lucioles de diamant cachée dans les feuillages. Un magnifique décor comme il était peu donné de voir. Apaisant, enivrant de joie de vivre et de liberté, il aurait été impossible à quelconque être vivant de rester indifférent devant un tel spectacle lumineux offert par la nature et les astres. Seulement voilà, la forêt ne connaissait que le souffle du vent. Pas un animal, pas seul un insecte ne respirait dans ses bois. C'est donc ainsi que ce tableau se figea dans l'attente d'être un jour admiré par la moindre âme qui viendrait fouler ces terres.

La légende pourrait s'arrêter là, en se contentant de justifier l'aspect du cœur de la Forêt Ancestrale tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui. Mais bien évidemment, elle creuse l'histoire bien au-delà. Les jours et les nuits défilèrent dans le silence le plus total. Les larmes lunaires, toujours immergées dans les profondeurs du Grand Lac, voyaient leur éclat s'affaiblir au fil du temps, tandis que leur mère se fondait dans les voiles de la nuit. Quelques cycles plus tard, alors que la pleine Lune était à son zénith, les pierres lunaires rendirent leur dernier soupir sous forme de petites supernovas sous-marines troublant le calme des eaux glacées du Lac. Ce magnifique chant du cygne lumineux s'étouffa dans les ombres aquatiques en à peine quelques instants, permettant ainsi aux ondes de retrouver leur tranquillité. Les premiers arbres bordant le Grand Lac, en tristes témoins, perdirent toute raison de scintiller comme au premier soir et revêtirent une robe de plus en plus fade, propageant leur nuance mélancolique à tous leurs voisins. Même le vent cessa de murmurer à travers leur feuillages, comme pour rendre hommage aux pierres lunaires en une minute de silence, voire plusieurs. Ainsi, le cœur de la Forêt Ancestrale s'éteignit doucement, prêt à sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin.

Soudain, il y eut un mouvement dans l'eau. Vif, furtif, à peine perceptible qu'il en devint très vite un souvenir… Puis un autre, un peu plus lent, plein de grâce et d'harmonie dans les cercles qu'il décrit… Et encore un autre, un peu nerveux et hésitant dans sa trajectoire… D'abord isolés, ces différents phénomènes se multiplièrent, insufflant ainsi la vie au cœur des flots. Les arbres se laissèrent surprendre et interrompirent leur rituel de sommeil, curieux de connaître la raison de cette étrange manifestation. Les eaux fourmillèrent de bulles qui remontaient à la surface. Le suspens intenable raviva l'étincelle des feuillages d'argent. Les ondes bouillonnèrent davantage et malgré cela, on pouvait distinguer, au cœur de ces eaux troubles, des formes dessinant un ballet sous-marin des plus enchanteurs.

Après plusieurs rondes, l'une de ces silhouettes se détacha de sa troupe et naga en solitaire en direction de la rive la plus proche. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la berge, elle sortit de l'eau avec grâce, découvrant sa nature humanoïde. Les flots habillèrent naturellement son corps féminin, svelte et élancé, d'une longue robe blanche, à travers laquelle transparaissait une lueur bleue à l'emplacement supposé de son cœur. Alors qu'elle avançait à pas lent, ses longs cheveux platine encore perlés se laissaient bercer par la brise nocturne, dévoilant son doux visage en cœur. Le teint pâle, souligné par des pommettes rosacées, était mis en valeur par des yeux en amande, sertis d'iris bleu clair marbré de gris à la pupille luisante et surlignés par des sourcils blonds arqués. Un nez convexe surplombait des lèvres d'un rose crépusculaire, délicatement ourlées, qui scintillaient sous la lueur de la Lune. Mais le petit plus, qui lui donnait tout son charme, résidait dans ces longues et fines oreilles en pointe, dépassant discrètement de son immense chevelure lisse. Cependant, entre ses traits harmonieux aux airs de jouvence et ses expressions pleines de maturité, il aurait été difficile de lui donner un âge précis. Seule chose incontestable était sa beauté resplendissante, digne d'une divinité.

Foulant la berge de ses pieds nus, la mystérieuse humanoïde se retourna vers le Lac et contempla le reflet de la Lune. Les yeux pétillants, le sourire timide, elle murmura quelques mots dans une langue étrange en direction de sa Mère. La lueur bleue qui émanait de son cœur devint alors éblouissante, tel un phare qui lancerait un appel au large. A cet instant, plusieurs lumières aux nuances similaires lui répondirent du fond des eaux. Elles rejoignirent lentement la surface, révélant leur nature les unes après les autres. Parmi eux, quelques félins de toute taille, des rongeurs de tout horizon, un petit groupe de canidés hétérogène, un clan de batraciens tous différents les uns des autre, une nuée d'insectes … Tout un règne animal nageait en direction de la rive. Enfin, presque… Seules les créatures volantes optèrent pour une farandole aérienne au dessus du Lac, tandis que leurs sœurs marines reproduisaient leur danse en miroir depuis les profondeurs.

Et en bons derniers, quelques humanoïdes, au nombre de douze selon la légende, se révélèrent sous la lueur de la Lune. Semblables à leur congénère, ils étaient grands et sveltes, tous vêtus du blanc offert par les flots. Leurs longs cheveux pouvaient varier de l'argent au blond en passant par le platine ou un gris légèrement bleuté. Les traits de leurs visages, tout aussi fins et harmonieux, donnaient naissance à de douces expressions remplies de sagesse, mises en valeur par la candeur de ces oreilles pointues, qui les rendaient si exotiques. Ils rejoignirent leur consœur sur la berge et après quelques révérences de salutation, les treize se tournèrent vers la Lune et, accompagnés par les animaux à leur côté, s'inclinèrent devant elle en signe de respect, dans le silence le plus total. Leur Mère leur rendit grâce en redoublant d'éclat, faisant scintiller de plus bel la forêt d'Argent. Et c'est ainsi que la légende s'arrête sur la naissance de ce peuple - considéré comme l'un des plus anciens, pour ne pas dire le premier - et de la faune qui l'entoure. Ces êtres surnommés à tort les Elfes Lunaires : la Communauté Sylverine.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

Actuellement, je suis en pleine rédaction du chapitre 3, donc j'attendrai d'avoir plus d'avance pour publier la suite.

Merci de m'avoir lu et MeoWBisous & MeoWCalinoux !


	2. Bienvenue à Meytherlias

MeoW !

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos retours concernant le premier chapitre, qui fait office d'introduction plus qu'autre chose (tout comme celui-ci d'ailleurs). Je suis contente que la légende ait su vous charmer ou tout du moins vous intriguer. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir quelques followers et tout ça fait très chaud à mon petit coeur de chaton =^_^=

Je sais que je ne suis pas très productive. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à avancer sur le chapitre 3. Pas que je manque d'idées, ah ça non, mais je suis assez perfectionniste sur la rédaction et les mots me manquent pour bien retranscrire ce que j'ai en tête dans les moindres détails. Je vous remercie donc pour votre patience et pour vous récompenser, malgré ma décision d'attendre d'avoir achevé son successeur, voici le chapitre 2 qui vous dévoilera tout ou presque sur les Sylverins.

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos encouragements !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_** _Bienvenue à Meytherlias._

Bien évidemment, pour les habitants des Royaumes de l'Est, le peuple Sylverin est un des plus grands mystères de l'Histoire jamais résolu. Et pour cause, personne n'a été en mesure de vérifier leur existence. Semble-t-il que quelques aventuriers aient été en mesure d'approcher le Cœur d'Argent de la Forêt Ancestrale, mais sans jamais pouvoir y pénétrer. Les rumeurs racontent que les arbres d'argent formeraient une barrière magique bloquant le passage à tout être n'étant pas un Elfe Lunaire. Et comme il paraîtrait que ces êtres ne sortent jamais de leurs bois, seule l'imagination du commun des mortels permet d'alimenter les contes et histoires à leur sujet. Après tout, pourquoi placer une barrière magique, s'il n'y a rien à protéger ? Alors les hypothèses vont de bon train, inventant le style de vie des Sylverins. Selon elles, ces Elfes mystiques seraient tous pratiquants d'une puissante magie liée à la Lune, nichant dans des maisons de bois perchées dans les plus hauts arbres du Cœur d'Argent. Les plus farfelues racontent même que, lorsqu'ils seraient en colère, ils demanderaient aux éléments de se déchaîner sur les villages les plus proches et ce, grâce l'influence de la pleine Lune. C'est en partie pour cette raison que les Elfes Lunaires ont la réputation d'être des demi-Dieux, au même titre que les demi-Elémentaires. Bons ou mauvais ? Personne n'oserait se positionner, de peur d'être victime de leur tempérament.

Mais la vérité est tout autre. En effet, les Sylverins restent des humanoïdes, pour ainsi dire, normaux, à la différence qu'ils ont une espérance de vie allant de 250 à 300 ans. Ils ont un métabolisme assez irrégulier, qui fait qu'à leur naissance, ils grandissent aussi rapidement qu'un humain jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ou six ans. Par la suite, leur rythme de croissance se voit tripler jusqu'à l'âge adulte qu'ils atteignent à l'âge de 35 ans, soit l'équivalent de 16 ans humains. A partir de là, autant dire que les premiers signes de maturité n'apparaissent qu'à l'approche de la première centaine d'années, alors qu'ils vous donneront tout juste l'impression de faire fi de la crise de la quarantaine.

Autre différence concernant cette mystique ethnie, un couple Sylverin ne peut donner naissance qu'à un seul enfant. Il semblerait que cela soit lié à l'appareil reproducteur féminin. En effet, les femmes ne peuvent se séparer que d'un seul fragment de leur pierre lunaire, qui leur fait office de cœur. C'est d'ailleurs lorsque ce petit morceau se disloque, non sans un étrange ressenti pour la jeune fille, qu'elle est considérée mature pour enfanter. Par on ne sait quel mystère de la nature, ce petit éclat voyage dans le système sanguin pour venir se loger dans l'un des ovaires, attendant le moment propice pour s'insérer dans un ovule, celui qui deviendra alors le seul fécondable. Ce fragment de pierre de Lune évoluera au cours de la gestation pour devenir le cœur de l'enfant. Généralement, les demoiselles tombent enceinte dès leur première relation, mais il n'est pas rare que cela se produise au bout de la deuxième ou la troisième. Ceci dit, cela ne pose aucun problème de mœurs au sein de cette communauté, les Sylverins ayant un seul et unique amour au cours de leur existence.

Tant qu'à parler naissance, autant poursuivre sur une de leur tradition : l'attribution du nom. Lorsqu'une petite fille voit le jour, on lui donne alors le prénom générique Mey, qui signifie Lune. Si c'est un garçon, il se fait alors nommer Ianor, ce qui veut dire Astre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ou trois ans, une fois qu'ils ont développé une partie de leur personnalité, que les enfants Sylverins obtiennent leur prénom définitif. La particule Mey vient alors à se placer au début de ce nouveau nom féminin, tandis qu'Ainor se transforme en nor pour être placer en fin du prénom masculin. Il est vrai que porter le même prénom qu'un autre, même si ce n'est que temporaire, peut sembler perturbant. Cependant, les enfants Sylverins n'ont jamais eu de mal à se distinguer des autres lorsqu'ils se font appeler. Peut-être est-ce là les premiers signes de leur instinct ? Qui sait…

Pour ce qui est de leur style de vie, les Sylverins mettent un point d'honneur à être en totale harmonie avec la nature qui les entoure. Dépendant du rythme de la Lune, ils dorment principalement quelques heures après le lever du soleil, pour se réveiller une fois que l'astre du jour ait quitté son zénith. Bien évidemment, et ce grâce à leurs rétines recouvertes de tapetum lucidum, ils sont capables de voir la nuit jusqu'à près d'une centaine de mètres, même les soirs de nouvelle Lune. Cependant, la vie nocturne ouvre la porte à certains inconvénients, notamment la chaleur estivale qu'ils ont grande difficulté à supporter ou tout simplement l'intensité de lumière solaire. C'est très certainement une des raisons principales, pour laquelle ils passent une grande partie de leur journée dans la Forêt d'Argent, que ce soit pour flemmarder, se dégourdir les jambes, jouer avec les animaux, grimper aux arbres ou encore se lancer dans la cueillette quotidienne… Les Sylverins ont mille et une façons de se divertir dans les bois.

Puisque l'on parle de cueillette, il faut savoir que leur alimentation se compose exclusivement de fruits, de légumes, parfois de produits laitiers selon le bon vouloir des créatures vivant à leur côté. Car oui, ils ont une grande affinité avec la faune qui peuple le cœur d'Argent, si bien qu'ils ont tous un familier, et ce dès leur plus tendre enfance. Comment leur compagnon est il choisi ? Cela se fait tout simplement au premier contact. L'animal, tout comme le Sylverin, sait instinctivement lorsque leurs regards se croisent, si un lien indélébile les unit. Ils deviennent alors inséparables. Oui, mais pour combien de temps ? Le métabolisme des créatures étant similaire à celui de leurs protecteurs, elles vivent généralement plus longtemps que les animaux peuplant le reste du cratère. Il n'y a donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce point : les Sylverins et leurs mascottes se côtoient généralement durant un bon siècle et demi. Elles peuvent également avoir un physique assez atypique, comme si la nature se serait amusée à mélanger deux espèces communes relativement proches, si ce n'est plus. Ceci dit, si tel est le cas, la nature fait toujours aussi bien les choses, car la faune Sylverin est vraiment de toute beauté.

Même s'ils y passent le plus clair de leur temps, les natifs du Cœur d'Argent ne résident pas dans les bois. Avec le temps, des pierres lunaires repêchées au fond du Grand Lac, d'autres matières premières et de l'acharnement, ils sont parvenus à bâtir une magnifique cité au dessus des flots : Meytherlias, ce qui signifie en Sylverin Cité de la Lune. Construite au dessus de la surface Est du Lac, cette ville se tient sur une plateforme ovale, faite d'une pierre extrêmement solide, d'une surface avoisinant les trois hectares. Elle est maintenue par d'énormes piliers scellés dans le fond du Lac, fabriqués en Krateinor, métal extrait des pierres de Lune très résistant et brillant comme de l'argent. Trois passerelles, toujours du même métal, toutes ornées de somptueuses arabesques, partent des rives avoisinantes pour rejoindre la Cité en trois points cardinaux : les entrées Nord-est, Est et Sud-est.

Une fois dans l'enceinte, ces trois axes se déroulent en larges rues, bordées de modestes habitations de pierre, de verre et de Krateinor, menant vers le cœur même de la ville, où se situe la grande Place. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, on ne peut y trouver aucun palais, aucun château, aucune bâtisse imposante synonyme de pouvoir politique. Seul un magnifique kiosque blanc orne le centre de la place. Il faut dire que ce lieu emblématique de la Cité sert surtout pour les festivités locales, pour les prières nocturnes adressées à l'Astre-Mère ou encore pour les rendez-vous bihebdomadaires des artisans. Ce qui explique les tentes blanches qui bordent la moitié Est des contours de la Place. La moitié Ouest, quant à elle, s'ouvre vers les magnifiques Jardins de la Cité, offrant une vue imprenable sur le Lac. Les citoyens de Meytherlias ont pris soin d'y rassembler les fleurs et les plantes nécessitant davantage de lumière solaire et d'y planter de jeunes arbres d'Argent qui n'auraient pu pousser convenablement au cœur de la Forêt. C'est au cœur de cette pépinière, qu'ils viennent se ressourcer, trouver la paix et l'inspiration out tout simplement rêver éveillés.

Si les Sylverins sont connus pour leur relation fusionnelle avec leur environnement, ils semblent également développer un goût prononcé pour les arts, sous toutes leurs formes. Bon nombre d'entre eux sont artisans. Ils travaillent la pierre, le verre et le métal, sous forme de bijoux, de sculpture ou de vitraux à l'effigie des Treize premiers nés ou des personnalités de leur Histoire le textile d'origine végétale ou la soie généreusement donnée par les arachnides de la Forêt, que ce soit pour confectionner leurs habits, des tapisseries ou des canevas décoratifs. D'autres se lancent dans la fabrication de paniers et mobiliers dans une matière proche de l'osier, très certainement récoltée sur les berges du Lac. Par contre, le travail du cuir est extrêmement rare, les Sylverins n'y ayant recours uniquement lorsqu'un de leurs compagnons animaliers vient à les quitter. Une manière de les garder auprès d'eux après la mort. Mais pour beaucoup, cette pratique reste discutable. Certains y voient même un blasphème envers la nature, tandis que d'autres considèrent leur rendre ainsi hommage. Il en va de même pour le travail du bois, mais celui-ci est moins sujet aux polémiques. Seuls les arbres morts sont utilisés pour fabriquer du petit mobilier, parfois des portes ou des encadrements de fenêtres, des sculptures ou des gravures, permettant ainsi de leur donner une seconde vie. On compte bien évidemment beaucoup d'artistes peintres, de poètes, de chanteurs, danseurs et musiciens. D'ailleurs, s'il y a bien un spectacle auquel vous devriez assister, c'est bien à leurs différents rituels, où se mêlent voix mélodieuses, rythmes entraînants et danses envoutantes.

Cependant, s'ils sont doués pour les arts, tout comme les humains, les elfes ou les nains, rares sont ceux qui peuvent révéler quelconque talent pour celui de la magie. Toutefois, on se doute bien que les Treize premiers nés avaient tous un énorme potentiel dans ce domaine. Mais pour leur descendance, c'est une toute autre chose. Pour elle, seuls celles et ceux qui, dans leur plus jeune âge, manifestent quelques aptitudes surnaturelles, sont destinés à devenir des Enfants de la Lune. Ils sont suivis par le Sage, descendant direct de l'aînée des Treize, lors d'une longue période d'apprentissage, durant laquelle ils apprivoisent leurs nouvelles capacités. La nuit de leur trente-cinquième anniversaire, un rituel se tient sur la grande place devant le peuple entier où ils reçoivent leur sacrement. Dès lors, ils sont considérés comme les messagers et représentants de l'Astre-Mère au sein du Cratère. En compter un par génération serait utopique. Il est plus probable d'en voir naître un tous les deux ou trois siècles. A ce jour, cela fait près de quatre cent cinquante ans que le dernier a rendu l'âme et les Sylverins désespèrent d'en connaître un nouveau d'ici la fin du siècle. Mais ils ne se doutent pas encore que leur patience va porter prochainement ses fruits et que leur nouvel espoir se trouve déjà parmi eux, portant le nom de Meyrilhuane. Et c'est sur cette enfant que va porter notre histoire.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre un peu plus long que son prédécesseur, mais toujours sans dialogue pour des raisons évidentes. J'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que le premier. Souhaitez moi bonne chance pour l'avancée du prochain !

Pleins de MeoWBisous et MeoWCalinoux ! =^_^=


End file.
